Kurayami no naka no yūjin
by Bloody Rogue dragon deity king
Summary: Here is a one-shot story based on a background OC, It happens around the canon story with minor interference. Shion was a unique teen with unique skill, but does she have what it takes to join the best cooking Institute with a certain redhead with a special habit of making something nasty just for the fun of it? Read and see how it plays out. (Warning: Majorly weird, don't judge me


**Kurayami no naka no yūjin**

 **I do not own any rights to Food Wars Shokugeki no Soma, all rights belong to Yuto Tsukuda.**

 **This is my take of the first chapter if Soma had a childhood friend who housed a disturbing secret, yet she seems so friendly to Soma and his father.**

 **[Just after Soma lost the cooking match against his father Jōichirō]**

Soma had just force fed his friend Mayumi Kurase his squid tentacles covered in peanut butters, she sat on the floor with tears in her eyes at the horrible flavor, she was being comforted by her other friend Aki Koganei of whom had finished a serving of fried rice made by Jōichirō and was soon scolding Soma for feeding her such a thing. Walking outside Soma soon leaned against a lamppost taking in his latest loss to his father, he sighed and began to wonder if he would ever defeat his father in a cooking contest. "I take it that you lost again to your old man, what is this like the five hundredth time you lost to that guy?" Said a voice from behind Soma surprising him a bit, in sheer reaction he turned to the source raising his voice. "It's only four hundred eighty nine losses, seriously am I the only one keeping track?!" Soma was soon face to face with his oldest friend, Shion Kuronami of whom he knew for a grand total of nine years. She was a petite girl with lavender hair that was always in a braided ponytail that was draped upon her left shoulder, her bright turquoise eyes looked to Soma in a typical manner since he challenged his practically every day. Soma took in her appearance of which consisted of a pair of dark blue jeans with a brown belt, she wore a green long sleeved shirt that looked like she had a short sleeve shirt over it. On her wrists were large silver wrist cuffs, on her right wrist was a black ribbon which always intrigued Soma for its purpose. It was then he noticed that over her shoulder was a bag from the local hardware store, he wondered what could be up with that but soon started to gather his thoughts.

"Well hello to you too Shion, to what do I owe this surprise run in for?" Soma said with a playful tone of voice, Shion couldn't help but lightly playfully laugh at Soma before she lightly slapped his shoulder. "I'm just passing through on my way home, my brother said that we needed to get some stuff to repair the cabinet from that incident with my father." Shion gestured to her bag before leaning her back against the nearby brick wall, Soma nodded to her predicament since he did feel bad for her. A month ago he was awoken from his sleep from the sound of an ambulance, looking out his bedroom window he saw that there was a commotion down at Shion's family restaurant. Getting his shoes on as fast as he could he rushed down to see what had happened, it wasn't long before he learned that Shion's father was wounded in a late night theft of which her father had tried to stop them but in the process he fell onto one of their kitchen knives. Currently he was in the hospital on a machine since he needed a new kidney, it was sad but Soma knew her friend could survive this since he knew that her family survived the scam artist from which left before she could do any real damage to the family last year. The two friends continued to chat for a good while before Soma had to return to his family restaurant to handle the dinner rush, parting ways Shion looked inside her making sure she had everything of which she pulled out a special strap used for moving.

 **{From that point everything happens like in the manga and anime, it then switches right to the moment that Yaeko Minegasaki left the restaurant with a scheming look on her face}**

 **[Outside the Yukihira Family Restaurant]**

Opening the doors Soma expected the urban life planner to come back in to try and convince his father to sell the restaurant to them, to his surprise it was Shion again but this time she didn't have bag in her hands. With a smirk she walked in to see who the heck it was that just left, Soma was all too happy to explain how that woman came to try and buy out their restaurant to destroy it just to put up a hotel in its place. "Well knowing how those people work, you may want to be prepared for tomorrow or the next time they stop by. If you want I could lend a helping hand for tomorrow, I mean the shop is closed for a few days while my mother is away and my brother I applying to study abroad. He hasn't left yet but we need a few days to sort things out, in the end my brother said that he would most likely be leaving in two weeks." Shion said as she sat at the counter drinking some water while Soma and Jōichirō were cleaning up around their restaurant, hearing this Jōichirō raised his eyebrow at the thought of a fifteen year remaining in a restaurant while her twenty nine year brother left to study abroad. "So what exactly do you plan to do while your brother is away, your father is in the hospital and your mother is gone with your so called uncle?" Jōichirō asked Shion while he was washing a wok, shion slightly smiled before she told him that her mother was going to call her brother about that. Hearing this Jōichirō nodded at the idea of his son's friend's mother, but he also took in the thought of the weird restaurant being closed.

He didn't dare insult the restaurant the young woman ran but he did have to admit that a restaurant that specialized in the extreme gourmet for more common customers was a bit farfetched, he then remembered when he and Soma went over there to have dinner out of friendly kindness. That night he would never forget, it was night he and Soma ate live mini-octopus, deep-fried tarantulas and camel meat curry. Yet the restaurant was on equal grounds as his when the ingredients are so expensive, it came to a complete surprise that Shion's mother had a brother who was paying for all the ingredients for the restaurant as long as he got to eat their for free and with his associates. It was a mystery as to what Shion's uncle did to make so much money but in the end the restaurant made just as much yen as theirs did, with a sigh he told Shion that she needed to go home since they were closing for the night. Shion thanked him for the water before departing, as she left she couldn't help but think 'Hmmm, maybe tomorrow I should dig up some information on this _Yaeko Minegasaki_. We could always use another to keep the first company, if so then I will have to wait until the time comes but for now I feel that my friend is going to need me for tomorrow.' Shion thought as she walked to her families' restaurant. As she was entering through the back door she heard a familiar sound of cleaning, looking to the main dining area she saw the one person she knew would be getting company.

 **[The next day after Soma got a call from his dad]**

Soma met up with Shion who like Soma was dressed in her high school uniform, she met him just as he was leaving the convenient store with his breakfast for the next morning. Shion figured that this was the right time to talk to Soma about a gut feeling she had about that urban life planner woman, just as they reached the back door to Yukihira's she and Soma were utterly shocked to find all the meat in the restaurant ruined. Running to the front he found that the restaurant banner was covered in white paint, it was then that Yaeko Minegasaki came from and acted all innocent. Looking to her body guards feet Shion could see evidence that they were the ones to cause all this damage, the very thought of someone doing this sickened her to the core. From the corner of her eye she saw that as the Ms. Minegasaki laughed in a triumphant tone, Soma had undone the special wrap around his wrist and tied it around his head. Understanding what Soma was doing Shion undid the ribbon around her wrist, grabbed her ponytail from her left shoulder and soon used the ribbon to tie ponytail into a strange bun like thing in the back of her head. Joining Soma in the kitchen she was busy preparing a side dish to go with what she knew Soma would make, she knew from the smell and from the sound of his grocery bag being opened what it was. When the time came she had made a unique spinach salad and even prepared the water to go with it all, it didn't take long before all four of the intruders were unconscious from sheer bliss on the floor. Shion soon told Soma she would watch these four while he cleaned up the sign, he soon left with a ladder and a can of paint remover out the front.

Taking this time Shion double checked each and every one on the floor to see if they truly were unconscious, going through Yaeko's bag she pulled out a business card of which she pocketed it. She soon approached the unconscious urban life planner where she then lightly opened her blouse, once the urban life planner's lacy black bra was exposed Shion began to examine the feel and size of her bust, pulling a notepad from her pocket she made some small notes. After putting her blouse back the way it was Shion then moved on to feel Yaeko's legs and work her way up, eventually she reached up the unconscious woman's' skirt and began to feel underneath taking note of the lacy panties the woman wore. After finishing her notes she began to clean herself up, several minutes later as the four were getting up Yaeko Minegasaki asked if the Shion worked there of which she said that she ran the restaurant down the street from Yukihira's. The Urban life planner hmm'ed at Shion's words before putting on her sunglasses and leave with her body guards.

That night after Shion returned home she went down to the restaurant where she went to the kitchen, opening the freezer she went inside where she then pressed a hidden button disguised as another thermostat. From the ground came a hidden door of which she soon opened and went down into, looking around she found her brother cleaning a strange table with what looked like moving straps on the sides of it. Approaching her brother she soon told him about the urban life planner and of the possibility of her stopping by, at first he was confused saying that they already had one issue fixed that benefitted their restaurant when they are asleep or when they are gone. With a sigh she reached into her pocket and pulled out her notepad and showed her brother the information she took in, afterwards he understood what she went when she brought this information to the light. "So in short little sister….you want to have your own, I mean don't get me wrong having mine around here so much. The only issue is that she can't leave the restaurant, so if you are sure then I will think on the matter so until then I will prepare things just in case." Her brother then went over to a counter where he gathered some containers, opening one he took out a measuring spoon and poured it into a small bowl. This continued for several minutes until eventually he ended up with a small packet of powder, approaching his sister he handed her the packet but gave her a stern look. "You have to be absolutely sure about this because you can't change your mind if things do not work out, on top of that if this target has three body guards like you said then you have to factor them in and find a way to separate them." With a nod Shion left the secret room, heading up stairs she passed the one thing that nearly destroyed her family. That night Shion went through many plans and continued to figure out how to prepare, in the end she made a decent plan and drifted off to dream land.

By morning Shion was already in the shower and soon getting ready to make herself some breakfast for the day, from the kitchen her brother walked out with a plate of turkey bacon. The two siblings sat down eating their breakfast in a slight silence, a few minutes later Shion's brother stated that he had a small chat with Jōichirō Yukihira on his way to pay the cable bill. "Shion before I leave I plan to try and enroll you in Totsuki Saryo Culinary Institute, from what Mr. Yukihira told me it would be a good way to make you a better chef." The news was so shocking that Shion fell backwards from her chair knocking her head into a nearby cabinet, she soon collected herself to argue. "How in the hell is a lousy cooking school supposed to make me a better chef, seriously I specialize in food that is extremely unique. For god's sake Takumu, I served Capybara two days ago." With a sigh Shion's brother soon got right close to her where he stared right into her eyes, he then surprised her with a chuckle. "Listen to me on this Shion, mom already agreed with me that going to this Culinary Institute will broaden your horizon. Tell the truth since mom left with uncle Yamatamo you have been the one to keep this place with customers, since we can't leave you alone in this restaurant because of obvious reasons and mostly because you haven't been taught how to slaughter the meat properly. So in the end you are going to Totsuki Saryo Culinary Institute to not only perfect your culinary skills but also to keep you from doing anything truly destructive." It was at that point that she moved away from her brother to head into the kitchen, several hours later they began to receive customers.

The day progressed with very little issues, the only trouble they went through was they ran low on some cobra meat and on some llama meat. Shion and her older brother Takumu were just cleaning up the restaurant of which Shion was putting up the chairs while Takumu was busy cleaning the slaughtering board when suddenly the doors were opened fast. Standing in the doorway stood three security guards before coming in from behind them was none other than the Urban Life Planner Yaeko Minegasaki, she looked around the little restaurant taking in the appearance and lightly chuckling over the matter. "Well I have to say, this place doesn't look all that terrible, tell the truth I thought this restaurant would be worse looking. But down to business, where can I find the restaurant owner?" Ms. Minegasaki stated before she pulled out a business card handing it to Shion and another to Takumu of whom had blood on his hands, Shion soon declined stating that she already had one from her last visit to Yukihira's. Shion then circled the Urban Life Planner looking over every inch of her, the very motion was strange to her but she didn't think too much about it. Moving on Shion looked at the guards of which gave her weird looks, it was Takumu who answered Yaeko on her question. "I regret to inform you that the owner is in the hospital from an incident that occurred not too long ago, but in his place I can verify that he will not sell to you either." Takumu then removed the gloves on his hands and tossed them into the garbage, Yaeko was slightly disgusted by the sight but merely smirked.

"Then maybe I should show you what exactly we plan to do with this property, I can assure you when it is finished in construction we will consider hiring you and your co-workers." Yaeko with a fake smile, she had a bad feeling about this man in front f her and once he signed the papers she planned to tell the guard to not let him on the property. Takumu looked over the business card before looking to his sister, she was soon walking back to him with her notepad out. She showed him the page she was working on thus making him raise an eyebrow to her, he then took the business card and cut it in half before Shion and he both lit the pieces on fire. "I regret to inform you that we will not be selling and on a different note, I know that our father will not sell as well. This restaurant is our pride and joy, you can try to get it from us but no matter what we will always satisfy our customers with the exotic flavors of animals no one has ever tasted here." Takumu said with a smirk, yet looking over Ms. Yaeko Minegasaki he could practically see the scheme she was going to make, she then sat down on one of the few chairs Shion hadn't put up. "So what if you or your sister didn't satisfy a customer, would you sell then or what?" Shion then answered "We would try to appease the customer in a professional manner, trust me your little game you tried to pull at my friends diner won't work here." She then walked over to the table right in front of Yaeko, she then gestured for her to leave. With a smirk Yaeko did leave but inside her mind she was already contemplating a way to get this restaurant to sell, she already remembered her superior yelling at her for failing to secure the Yukihira restaurant area and that this was her last chance in which if she failed this time then she would be fired.

The next day Shion walked over to see her friend Soma only to find that the restaurant was closed, it surprised her that Jōichirō or even Soma would shut the restaurant in the first place. Walking around to the back she couldn't even smell anything cooking, as she was walking back to her family's restaurant she passed Mayumi Kurase and her friends as they were talking about Jōichirō enrolling Soma in some fancy culinary institute. Shion stopped right where she stood and slowly turned to the small group and began to contemplate on the new information, 'I wonder if it's the same place Takumu said he wanted to send me?' she thought. Suddenly her cell began to ring snapping her out of her thoughts, upon answering the call it turned out to be her mother. Shion's mother went on to tell her that the hospital her father is currently staying at called her to confirm the visitation right from a local Urban Life Planner, with a mild surprise Shion went on to explain what had happened the last few days in which an Urban life planner had been trying to buy up the land around there to start construction of an upscale urban condominium. Pulling the phone from her ear to avoid her mother's angry rant Shion then told her about her plans on the matter, she soon heard her mother begin to chuckle before stating that she is hanging around her brother way too much. The two chatted for a while before Shion came to find that sign for their restaurant had been defaced with a bucket of paint, running to the side of the restaurant she heard the sound of bottles being through and food being stomped on. Just as she was entering she saw as the three body guards that accompanied Yaeko Minegasaki were destroying their supply of meat, as they saw her they all fled.

Looking around the kitchen she found that they did the same thing they did to Soma to her family restaurant, running to the freezer she opening the hidden door and found their hidden stash of meat consisting of Peacock, Cheetah, Komodo dragon & Japanese Macaque. She soon gathered the meat before and went straight to work, about twenty minutes late she heard as the door to her restaurant was opened. Looking up she saw the one person who truly angered her, Ms. Yaeko Minegasaki and her three body guards. While she slightly glared at them she texted her brother for his location to which he revealed he was in the secret room preparing everything and also making sure nothing was going to go wrong, Shion smirked at the information before she focused on Yaeko. "Oh my, it appears as if something has defaced your restaurant. Although in my opinion it's an improvement, this place actually looks like it's supposed to….Like garbage." She then walked in and sat down on one of the chairs that Shion put down, she then went on to say that she was in an adventurous mood and thus requested something exotic to eat. "Girl, why don't you show me just how decent of a chef you are. If I'm not satisfied then this restaurant will be demolished, and you will not be reimburse for your property value." She then began to laugh in an arrogant way like she had done at Yukihira's, at this Shion looked up with a smirk as she was busy roasting the Peacock meat, sir frying the Cheetah, Komodo dragon meat and at the same time baking the Japanese macaque in a fine red wine reduction. Adjusting her strange bun she moved on to chopping some vegetables to go with the stir fried meat, in less than forty minutes she had just served up roasted Peacock a la king, Cheetah dragon stir-fry with a teriyaki glaze and Japanese Macaque with a red wine reduction and a cactus salad. Ms. Minegasaki was utterly speechless at the sight, not only had her plans been slightly foiled but this young woman had already begun her counter strike to her attempted conquest of their small business.

Trying to save face Yaeko Minegasaki stated in a loud tone that appearance means nothing if the flavor pales in comparison, stabbing her fork into the Macaque dish she was utterly surprised at the amount of juice oozed out from the fork. Taking a swift bite she was bombarded with flavors that she could not anticipate from such meat, she soon moved on to the stir-fry of which shocked her system feeling as if lightning was coursing through her body while a dragons tongue caressed her very skin. It wasn't until she bit into the Peacock dish that all the flavor from every dish practically overwhelmed her, her very bodyguards soon dug into the dishes in front of their employer. To ease their senses they all requested a beverage to quell their tongues, grabbing a pitcher she began to fill it with fresh water. Unknown to all four of them Shion reached into her pocket and pulled out a small packet and soon poured it into the pitcher, she then pulled out a single cup and poured into it another packet before she poured in some ice tea. "Here's some fresh ice cold water, though to prove a point I made some nice ice tea for you Ms. Yaeko Minegasaki." Shion then placed the ice tea in front of Yaeko while the pitcher was placed right in front of the three bodyguards with three glasses, in a rush all three poured themselves a glass of water. Within minutes the pitcher was completely empty while Ms. Minegasaki drained her cup of tea. Shion slowly began to undo her strange bun thus releasing her braided ponytail, she soon draped it onto her left shoulder. It wasn't long before she heard bodies fall to the ground.

Looking to her watch Shion raised an eyebrow to seeing how long everything took, drying her hands off Shion soon left the kitchen where she began to check if everyone was truly out cold. "I need to ask Takumu if our supply of Rohypnol has expired or not, it took the guards longer than usual to become unconscious. But then again everything is going smoothly so I can't complain, still I only have a certain amount of time so I can't waste any." Shion then rolled up her sleeves before she picked up Yaeko and pulled her over her shoulder, Shion admitted that the urban life planner was heavier than expected but she persevered. Reaching their walk in freezer pressing the hidden button disguised as another thermostat she opened the door to the hidden room, continuing to carry the unconscious woman Shion soon placed her on the table her brother was cleaning a few nights ago. Strapping her down in case she came to, returning to the unconscious guards she asked Takumu to give her a hand with dealing with them. It took two hours to move the guards back to their car where both Shion and Takumu arranged them to appear as if they crashed into a telephone pole. Using Ms. Minegasaki's shoes made it appear that she left them to their wounds, Takumu told her that by having them believe that she left them to die then they would not truly look for her if she vanished.

Returning to their restaurant the two went through their secret door where Ms. Yaeko Minegasaki remained unconscious, Takumu then examined her eyes making sure that she wasn't dead. "You sure she was given the right packet, it is dangerous when someone ingests Rohypnol, Scopolamine & Burundanga. In the end though the results are all that matter and that mixture was affective when I used it on my famulus, and I have to say she could not be any better. Am I right….Shizuna Makiname?" Takumu then turned his head revealing a woman with dark blue hair in a braided ponytail that went to the middle of her back, her rich forest green eyes that held an entranced gaze1 . The most notable feature of this young woman was her over sexual body of which consisted of "I" cup breasts, a tight narrow waist, firm juicy buttocks & a rich tan that only compared to a rich caramel mocha. She walked into the room wearing nothing but a turquoise lacy thong, a tight red bra and brown leather collar. Bowing to Takumu she soon stood in place with her hands placed in front of her in a way only seen in maids and servants, Shion gave a smirk at this and soon looked back at Takumu. "Look bro, I have felt ready for this since I first made one of dads' weird dishes correctly. I feel that if I have my own famulus then I could do so much and not have to worry about the small things, sure it's going to be a while before she is ready but in the long run it all comes down to how we handle everything." Shion then walked over to Shizuna looking her over, she then made her point by grabbing her voluptuous and bountiful breasts yet she had no reaction.

Takumu stood up from making sure that Ms. Yaeko wasn't dead and over to the nearby counter where he pulled out a piece of candy, he unwrapped it before popping it into his mouth. He then batted Shion away from Shizuna and walked to right in front of her, he then placed his hand on Shizuna's chin where he then gently raised it to meet him in the eyes. She continued to retain the blank stare even as Takumu's moved her head, in the end he looked to his sister with whom only raised an eyebrow at her brother. "Alright then, Shizuna prepare the subject for full famulus procedures. I'll be busy preparing the rest of everything to break her mind, so when you are done I want you to notify me then do the usual until I return around closing hour." Takumu stated with an authoritative tone of voice, he then gestured for Shion to follow him. "As you wish Magister, what shall I do with the un-needed pieces?" Shizuna asked Takumu who then stopped before addressing her, thinking it over he told her to place them in a bag along with her purse and hand them to Shion to go through later. "As you wish Magister, I shall get it done." From there she walked over to Yaeko's unconscious form where she then pulled off her nylons, she continued to undress the urban life planner until she was fully naked. Placing all of the woman's clothes into a bag before she put in her purse, calling to her Magister Shizuna and he picked up the unconscious naked woman and carried her to another room where they strapped down her arms and legs tightly before the moved on to strapping down her torso.

Opening up closet she pulled out several medical pieces of which she installed them into Yaeko, though she made sure to wash off any and all makeup. It wasn't hard to apply the catheter and the feeding tube, but the hard part was putting on the air tube due to the pushing it deep down her nasal passage. Pulling out a unique looking tool that held her head in place while also keeping a certain set of ear buds in her ears, upon finishing the whole set up Shizuna moved on to get Takumu who was busy preparing a vial of medicine. He was going through his old notes and found where he needed to inject this mysterious medicine, pulling out a long needled syringe he filled it up to an appropriate level before he walked over to Yaeko's sleeping form. Leaning behind the table like piece where he then stuck the needle at the base of the skull, pushing down the plunger he watched as Ms. Yaeko's face contorted into one of mild pain. She began to thrash a bit but luckily the straps kept her in place until she finally quieted down, Shizuna waited a few minutes before he examined Yaeko making sure she was still alive and nothing was wrong with her. Pulling out a smaller syringe she injected Yaeko with a mild sedative to keep her unconscious until they finished the procedure, Takumu walked to the first room where he began to prepare in large doses another mysterious drug concoction.

Meanwhile upstairs in the main restaurant Shion was busy maintaining the customers that were flocking to them, she cooked with gusto that anyone could tell made her truly happy. By nightfall she was already busy cleaning up the kitchen and the rest of the restaurant, her brother soon came up and pulled the sealing sections of their restaurant. Shion looked to her brother and smiled before went to the kitchen, a time later she came out with a plate of piping hot Tiger shark tempura with a side of white rice. Handing it to her brother he thanked her before he whistled, coming from the door stood Shizuna who soon sat beside Takumu who then asked for Shion to make another plate of food. Looking to Takumu he then told her she could eat, the rest of the night was soon filled with the siblings talking about what they planned to do. By her brothers' request she was driven down to Totsuki Saryo Culinary Institute, she was surprised with how many people were applying and with all the cries of despair from what she could only tell were people who were rejected or were kicked out. Going to the room she was instructed to go to she was again surprised to see how many people were in there, she tried to be friendly but once they found out that she was practically a normal person they treated her like she was nothing but scum. Before she could retaliate from their insults the main doors opened to reveal a young man with a clipboard, the man soon told everyone in this room had to take an opening exam to which they had to make an original dish using whatever was in the room.

With a smirk and adjusting her hair she went to work on her exam dish, forty minutes later the examiner came and tasted all their dishes before he told them whether they passed or failed. The instructor soon came upon Shion's dish of which she made a rice dish using the scraps from the several fish dishes that the others made to get into Totsuki Saryo Culinary Institute, when the instructor asked what this dish was he was told that it was made from what was in the room. Upon eating the dish the instructor experienced a strong Foodgasm of which the man felt as if he was swimming in a vast school of different fishes that were gathering within a sea of unique flavors, once he swallowed he fainted from the pure flavor that filled his mouth and senses. Because of his fainting Shion felt that things would only get more complicated and thus wrote down her name on a small strip of paper and left it on the clipboard he had with him, she soon left the academy heading back to her family restaurant. She called her brother who promptly showed up to give her a lift back home, she told Takumu about the test and how the instructor fainted after tasting her dish. She promptly went to work within her family restaurant where she went to the freezer and pulled out some Puma meat, she soon went on to make a special dish using the meat with unique vegetables then garnished with a lemon leaf. Throughout the rest of the day she spent serving their customers their exotic cuisine, at one point she had to deal with an unruly customer who stated that his meal was not fully cooked but it was later proven that he was trying to scam her which led to a visit from the police but nothing too bad.

By next morning she went down to her brother who at the time was finishing up on packing before he leaves, he then tells Shion that her Famulus will be ready day after tomorrow thus she should be have things prepared for then. Taking his words she went out to the down town mall where she went ahead and bought a few things, her final stop was at a pet store where she bought a dog collar & paid to have a tag engraved. Later she pulled out her small notebook and read her notes, she then walked over to clothing store where she bought a loose brown skirt, a green blouse, blue coat, a pair of nylon. It was around mid-afternoon when she returned home to find Shizuna wearing long black skirt, nylons, black high-heels, a white blouse and a black coat. Shion asked her what she was doing to which she replied that she is accompanying Takumu as he travels, she did have to remind her Magister that she was wanted for her past deeds before become his Famulus but that was fixed by leaving late in the night. Shion soon went on to make dinner for the both of them which consisted of deep sea fish and white rice, she then went on to talk with her brother of whom told her that their mother set up a special account to fund all her needs at Totsuki Saryo Culinary Institute.

A few days later after her brother left she went on to find a later from Totsuki Saryo Culinary Institute stating that she had been accepted and that they look forward to attending, she was more surprised that one of her relatives rented a personal cabin for her during her time there. The next day after she arrived home to find her acceptance letter in the mail to Totsuki Saryo Culinary Institute, alongside that the relative sent a map and directions on how to reach her cabin home while she attended the Institute along with a set of keys. Going down to check on her Famulus she found that true to her word Shion was right, undoing all the restraints she faced the brainwashed Yaeko Minegasaki she began to imprint on her mind. Shion spent three to four hours imprinting on Yaeko, by the end she dressed Yaeko in the clothes that she bought though she had trouble with putting on the lacy bra due to an involuntary spasm making Yaeko's breast jiggle. When morning came Shion had everything packed and even had her Famulus in disguise, making sure that the entire restaurant was locked and secure she left in a cab she called to take her to Totsuki.

"I have to say my dear Famulus, this is the start of a very interesting adventure." Shion whispered into Yaeko's ear, she nodded and whispered back in reply "You are correct my Magister." The two sat in silence until they reached Totsuki, reaching into her wallet she paid the cab driver in full saying it was a pleasure to make his acquaintance. Heading to the cabin her relative rented for her she soon found it and used the keys she received in the mail, she soon ordered Yaeko to take all her baggage to her room and put everything else away. Looking around she found she had all the essentials with one amazing kitchen at her disposal, inside she found that it was fully stocked with both normal and exotic ingredients. Her biggest interest was the basement which he soon found a note saying it was for her Famulus with all she needed to control her, she smiled at the note before she told Yaeko that she was going to take a shower then head to the office to register that she was there. Using the shower she found that it was fitted with massaging shower head, afterwards she got dressed with the uniform she received in the mail.

The journey to the main office was more or less boring as walking in a park, it took her about two hours to reach the office on foot. Shion fully registered and revealed her acceptance letter to the worker, she soon left to attend a gathering for everyone at the main court yard. While walking she contemplated getting a moped to help her with reaching her destinations around the academy, but in the end she reached the court yard rather quickly. It was then that she saw just how much competition she had to work through while attending, on the main stage she listened as an arrogant girl Erina Nakiri gave some speech about what to expect in this Institute. The biggest surprise was right after the dean made his own speech about what he intends for all of them she was saw that the next to give a speech was her long term friend Soma Yukihira, she couldn't help but chuckle at his announcement to take the number one spot thus enraging practically everyone. Once everyone began to leave she went on to check her schedule, she learned that her first class wasn't too far from the court yard but she did make sure that she had her special ribbon around her wrist. Turning back one last time before she had to attend her class, she looked to the sky before saying to herself a simple saying. "I guess it's time to start this adventure, I can't wait to see where it will lead me and where it will end for me."

 **To be continued if I feel like making another chapter.**

 **I purchased this story from a guy I learned about while attending my writing class, he charged me $10.00 for this. If I want to continue this story then I will have to hire him again, I do not know if I will want to or just leave this as a one-shot story.**

 **Shion Kuronami, Takumu Kuronami & Shizuna Makiname are all my OC's. I had to show him their full details to have them in this story, they are going to be the main focus on this story. I have a strange interest in Yaeko Minegasaki, I have a few other ideas with her but they are not for the young minded.**

 **All food using unique animals is a work of fiction, do not attempt to obtain this meat under many issues.**

 **Please review and such, I may answer you if I feel up to the task or I will leave you alone.**

1 Her eyes look as though they are hollow, like when someone has been hypnotized.


End file.
